You owe me a tenner
by ideomania
Summary: Fluffy Rose and the Doctor fic. They find Martha in trouble, Rose does some rescuing and the Doctor and Rose have a 'discussion' re: argument . DRose, Martha's role is the damsel in distress...which probably could have been handled by an OC. After S4


Hiya, I've been focused on assignments the last few months but hurray holidays are here (at least for me). So I got my new computer out and got typing, this was done today. Just a short piece to ease me into this again. I don't own Doctor Who...but if I did there would be SO many changes I'd make...like bringing back Christopher in a retroregeneration instead of that new guy (No.11), I also wouldn't have killed off the master because John Simms was fantastic.

I enjoy stories written were Martha gets to see how close the Doctor and Rose are (because for _some reason_ that gives me immense pleasure after suffering through her soppy thirteen year old girl crush for an entire season) and this is set after she begins working for Jack's team T3 but somehow she never met Rose the way she did in the show..._somehow_...so anyway this is their first meeting. Also I'd like to apologize if Martha's fiance's name is NOT James...I couldn't remember what it was and I couldn't be bothered looking it up.

* * *

Martha ran down the laneway, avoiding puddles of god knows what as she raced for Torchwood. A growl behind her sent shivers down her spine as she realised it was closer then she had first thought. She was defenceless, and had been separated from the rest of the crew – her only hope was finding shelter, soon. She felt numb as she realised that she was coming to a dead-end. A chain fence stretched higher then she could reach and completely blocked off the other side of the lane. She fumbled with the pockets of her coat as she tried to find something…anything that she could defend herself with. She turned, back pressed to the fence and looked on in horror, as all she could find in her pockets was a pen, her house-key and some gum. Looking up she saw that the creature had stopped five metres away and it looked as if it was preparing to leap. Her mind flew to her fiancé – what would he be told? And then there was her family. _Oh god_ her family. She shut her eyes and prepared herself.

Suddenly the air crackled and the creature gave a sharp squeal. She opened her eyes and found the creature slumped on its side, steam rising off its body in the cool night air. A blonde woman walked up calmly to it side and reached down as if to check a pulse, in her hand she held a sonic screwdriver – similar to the Doctor's.

"S'alright he's just stunned." She assured with a grin, it widened "If not a little crispy." She bit her lip and looked Martha over "You're not hurt are you?" she asked sounding concerned.

Martha swallowed and remembered her manners, "No…you got here just in time. Thank you. I'm-"

"Martha Jones" The blonde finished for her, "Yes. I know who you are." She held out a hand, "I'm-"

"_Rose Tyler_, you _rat_ you stole my screwdriver!" called an outraged and very familiar voice. The Doctor raced out of the shadows and stopped next to Rose, glaring down at her.

Rose rolled her eyes placing a hand on her hip and waved the screwdriver between Martha and the creature. "_Look_, I haven't got time for pleasantries when someone's life is in danger." She smirked turning to face him fully, "And it would _seem_ Doc-_tor_ that I found the Guyrnuim, _you_ owe me ten quid."

The Doctor pouted and snatched the screwdriver out of Rose's hands, suddenly he turned his attention to Martha – as if just noticing that they weren't alone. "_Martha_ Jones!" he cried cheerfully "Fancy seeing you _here_."

"Doctor…and _Rose_, you're _Rose_?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and spoke to the Doctor out of the side of her mouth, "Oh my god, you've _traumatised_ her. What on Earth have you been telling people about me?"

The Doctor shrugged and took a hold of Rose's arm with one hand and Martha's with the other, "Shall we go? Can't leave Jack waiting, now can we?" He steered them out towards the end of the lane, back to the street.

"But Doctor, what about…" Martha trailed off as she noticed Rose dialling her mobile.

"Jack, hey can you get a clean up crew to…" Rose peered around for street signs, "Violet lane, behind that Chinese place you keep dragging me to-", she giggled, "I _do not_! _No_, you- _Jack_ I don't. Oh and you're gonna need a Mentaric net for the- No of course not…well the Doctor's right here, you know how he feels about- _Ugh_ you're impossible!" she paused listening "Fine, whatever. Love you too." She added hanging up. She gave a deep sigh, "_Honestly_ Doctor, the people you pick up." She shook her head.

"Oi!" he protested, looking like he would go on before Rose covered his mouth – to shut him up.

"So _Martha_, where can we drop you off? Home or work? The Doctor mentioned that you had a fiancé…" Rose asked as she removed her hand from the Doctor's mouth.

"Oh, yes James." She blew out a breath "That would be lovely, I _really_ need to see him and he's working the nightshift tonight. St. Michaels, right in the centre." She added as she started to feel more like herself.

The trio walked up to the police box parked across the road and got in, the Doctor and Rose both walked confidently up to the console while Martha hung back leaning against the closed door. She watched as the Doctor threw a couple of switches causing the engines to whizz to life, while Rose settled casually onto the captain's chair.

Rose waved her over, "_Little_ bit further. I don't bite…promise. _Come_ _on_ tell me about your James, how'd he propose then?" she asked with a smile. "Don't get to hear about this stuff much anymore."

"Was that a _complaint_?" The Doctor asked eyebrows raised.

"Oh shut it." Rose muttered as she moved over so there was room for Martha to sit down next to her. The girls put their heads together and started giggling as Martha described 'her James' and the proposal.

The Doctor watched proudly from the console, his Rose could always make friends with anyone. Still he felt a bit left out. The Doctor braced himself.

A jerky landing almost threw Rose and Martha to the grating. Rose clung to the back of the seat and put a hand on Martha's shoulder to stabilise her as Martha tried desperately not to fall. As soon as she got her balance Rose leapt up from the seat and grabbed a hold of the Doctor's coat, "Oi!"

"What?" he asked innocently blinking down at her.

"You. Did. That. On. Purpose." She accused, poking him in the chest.

"Did not."

"Did _too_."

"Did _not_."

"Did too." She said staring into his eyes.

"Did not." He said stepping closer and glaring playfully.

"_Did too_."

"Did not times infinity"

Rose sighed, "You big baby-"

Her phone started ringing and she reached for her pocket, flipping the phone open. "Hello?" she rolled her eyes "_Jack_, hi- oh wait a second." She walked around the Doctor "Martha. You going to be okay?" she asked covering the phone.

Martha stopped sneaking out of the Tardis and peered back into the console room from the doorway with a smile "I'll be fine. You guys get back to your important _discussion_." Her face left the doorway and then reappeared after a second "For the record I think _Rose_ is right." She added before disappearing and letting the door close.

Rose talked to Jack for a few more minutes before hanging up. "Everything's fine, Jack's got the situation contained," she told the Doctor. Who had gone back to puttering under the console, "Oi, are you even listenin'?" she asked giving his leg a kick. He grabbed a hold of it and she squealed as he dragged her to the grating next to him.

"Oh, I'm listening alright…what I'm _listenin'_ for though is the two against one argument."

She chuckled, "_Fine_ then." She leaned forward "_Dr_. Martha Jones agrees with _me_, and since that makes it _two_ against one…."

"Go on then…I dare you." He said dangerously.

"I was right!" she yelled launching herself forward to tickle him until he agreed with her.

"Alright, alright." he groaned breathlessly holding his hands up "I surrender, you win. I was just feeling a bit…_left out_." He lay down flat on the grating looking up her face. "So now what are you gonna do?"

She ruffled his gorgeous hair with one hand, clasping his hand in the other. "Oh I don't know…" she pulled her hand back from his hair and tapped her chin with a finger "take over the universe…maybe" she giggled and leaned down "or maybe _this_." She said leaning down and pressing her lips to his, suddenly she pulled back "_Hang_ on, you still owe me a tenner!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and pulled her back down.

* * *

So **review**, reuse, recycle.

Oh and my other stories that are waiting patiently...well I'll give them a spin - thing is this is my second finished short fic that I've recently written (the other one's longer)...and writing new ones is SO much easier.


End file.
